


She was his

by burning_nova



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alien Technology, Babies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_nova/pseuds/burning_nova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a baby but she was his and Jack couldn't have expected to go along with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She was his

It was just a baby. Really no different from any other in the world and she alos looked like his niece when she had been just a few days old. But it was his child which made all the difference in the world.

Ianto looked at the cooing child in Gwen’s arms and made a decision that would break his heart. Jack kept him away from her because he said it was for the best: that not getting attached was the way to go. She was beautiful even if she really wasn’t yet: a wrinkly newborn. But she was his and it made all the difference in the world.

Ianto didn’t remember much about the time the aliens had taken him and Jack just that they had been scientists. That had been months ago, they had returned and left them a gift. Maybe they hadn’t known what exactly to do with her, maybe she was merely one of several children that he didn’t know about who had died and decided to leave her with her race to live. Maybe they knew she was their offspring and decided she needed to be raised by her own species. A DNA test ran in the dead of night had confirmed it. She was his and…and she was Jack’s

Jack said they couldn’t keep her. The look in his eyes had made Ianto agree if only to keep his memory of her. He had wanted to argue about it. He could take care of her. He had taken care of Lisa and worked at the Hub. He had a sister who would take care of her when they couldn’t. He could quit Torchwood and take care of her. She was his and then she wasn’t.

Jack had made up a story about a rift spike leaving them the baby. Owen had checked her over and said she was in perfect health. Toshiko had held her oddly looking like she wanted to pass her on the moment she had been in her arms. Gwen took to her like she was her own. Then Jack had smiled at Gwen and asked if she wanted to adopt her because she needed a home. She wasn’t his anymore, but she was and HE would take care of her.

Gwen had talked to Rhys and they had agreed to adopt the baby. Rhys loved children. All the while Jack had kept Ianto away. He had seen her mostly through CCTV footage. Saw as Gwen rocked her, cooed at her, and named her. She named her Stephanie. Stephanie Williams. Ianto had his own name for her in his head, Jack didn’t know about it.

A week after she had arrived and would leave him for good, Ianto had every thing ready. He had spoken with his sister. Told her the truth and Rhiannon believed him because she wasn’t stupid. She never forgot about the invasions like most people seemed to want to do. He needed for her to know. He needed someone to know in case he never saw her again.

In the dead of night, Ianto Jones walked to the Cooper-Williams flat and knocked on the door. Gwen opened it, sleepy and tired. The baby kept her up she said. Ianto smiled and pulled out his gun.

He didn’t shoot her but he did stun her. When Rhys came rushing out at the sound of her body falling to the floor, Ianto did the same with him. He handcuffed them together, the radiator keeping them from immediate escape. He walked into their only bedroom and found her sleeping in a bassinette.

He picked her up and left. He didn’t take his car. He walked several blocks over got into a cheaper model and drove away in that. Secured in the car seat behind him, sleeping soundly, was his daughter.

Across town, Jack woke up alone and with a headache from hell. He called out for Ianto but found the flat empty. His car was gone and so were a lot of other things. Jack sat down in the living room sofa alone and didn’t cry. He just felt lost and knew he had done the wrong thing, again.

It didn’t surprise him when he received the hysterical call from Gwen. It didn’t surprise him when he found Ianto’s bank account closed. He wasn’t even surprised to find a good deal of Torchwood money gone. He called off the missing person's report a day after it had been filed, had Gwen and Rhys rave at him. He wasn't surprised when found an envelope beneath several days’ worth of files.

In it were images from the CCTV and a small handwritten note with the words: Good bye, Jack. I would have named her ---- .

Jack didn’t cry but he felt very much alone and went to visit Alice.


End file.
